Outlaw Star (2000)
Outlaw Star (星方武侠アウトロースター) is an anime television series based on the manga series written and illustrated by Takehiko Itō. The series originally aired in Japan between January 8, 1998 and June 25, 1998, consisting of 26 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by Bandai Entertainment between October 3, 2000 and April 3, 2001 and aired on Cartoon Network between January 15, 2001 and February 16, 2001. English Voice Talents *Abe Lasser - Docking Control Operator B (ep14), Great One (ep13), Hazanko, Mr. Ishigaki (ep11), News Anchor (ep14), Space Race Course Marshall (ep10), Zomba (ep9), Additional Voices *BH Radford *Barbara Goodson - Bar Girl (ep15), Evacuation Announcement (ep14), Fleeing Woman (ep14), Hot Springs Announcer (ep23), Iraga, Meat Pie Vendor (ep2), Old Woman (ep23), Additional Voices *Billy Regan *Bob Marx - Yase *Brett Radford *Carol Stanzione *Catherine Luciani *Chip Nickey - Mikey, Additional Voices *Christy Mathewson - Space Race Official A, Additional Voices *Dave Mallow - Ctarl-Ctarl Operator (ep3), Mine Worker (ep13), Norman, Prison Security System (ep22), Prisoner (ep22), Space Race Announcer, Space Race Official B (ep11), Tendo King's Overseer (ep24), Tournament Announcer (ep18), Tournament Official (ep18), Additional Voices *Debbie DeRosa - Valeria (ep19) *Deidre West *Deirdre Geraghty *Dorothy Melendrez - Hamushi, Additional Voices *Doug Stone - Swanzo *Dylan Tully - Docking Control Operator C (ep14), Game Character (ep15), Terry, Tobirega, Additional Voices *Elliot Reynolds *Emily Brown - Melfina, Additional Voices *Ethan Murray - Blue 5 (ep1), Ctarl-Ctarl Operator (ep3), Fred Luo, Young Gene Starwind (ep2), Additional Voices *G. Gordon Baer - Gilliam, Additional Voices *Gene Holliday *George C. Cole - Silgrian (ep13), Additional Voices *Gil Starberry - Hitoriga, Additional Voices *Gillian Gardner *Gully Jimson - Swanzo, Tenrei Official (ep23), Additional Voices *H. Murphy *Hannibal Harris *Heather Ashton *Ian Hawk - James "Jim" Hawking *Jack Emmet - Ronald MacDougall, Additional Voices *Jackson Daniels - Saiyo Wong (ep22) *Jeff Nimoy - Client (ep7) *Joe Romersa - Fake Shimi (ep15), Kyokan (ep7), McCoy's Lackey B, Additional Voices *John Billingslea - Narrator, Additional Voices *John Smallberries - Bartender (ep9), Security Officer A (ep19), Valeria's Assistant (ep19), Additional Voices *Katie Ashley *Melissa Williamson - Operator A (ep19), Hot Ice Hilda, Reiko Ando (ep18), Additional Voices *Michael Blythe *Michael McConnohie - Crepe Vendor (ep13), Fred's Bodyguard A, Police Officer A (ep7), Additional Voices *Michael Sorich - McCoy, Technician (ep20), Warden (ep22), Additional Voices *Mike D'Gard - Horis *Rafael Antonio - Mata (ep20), Additional Voices *Ray Michaels - Old Outlaw (ep16) *Reba West - Hanmyo, Iris, Additional Voices *Richard Barnes - Gwen Khan, Hangar P.A. Announcer A (ep19), Additional Voices *Richard George - Duuz Delax Rex (ep19) *Richard Hayworth - Ctarl-Ctarl Pilot, Leo, Spaceport Control Tower (ep10), Additional Voices *Richard Plantagenet - Clyde, Additional Voices *Robert Allan *Robert Wicks - Gene Starwind *Ruby Marlowe - Claire, Additional Voices *Sara Syphers - Kemi (ep20), Urt (ep23), Additional Voices *Simon Isaacson - Old Priest (ep24), Tao Master *Sparky Thornton - Ark Manaf (ep23), Crackerjack (ep14) *Steve Areno - Operator B (ep19), Silgrian Priest (ep17), Additional Voices *Steve Bulen - Leilong (ep15) *Steve Cannon - Harry MacDougall, Nubata, Additional Voices *Steve Kramer - Hadul (ep23) *Thad O. Quinn *Wendee Lee - Clothing Store Clerk (ep2), Kei Pirate Girl, Twilight Suzuka, Additional Voices *William Frederick *Zack Crauly *Zan - Aisha Clanclan, Additional Voices 'Uncredited' *Bob Papenbrook - Onok (ep8) *Bridget Hoffman - Prostitute (ep1) *Daran Norris - Ctarl-Ctarl Member (ep3), McCoy's Lackey A *Kirk Thornton - Blue 3 (ep1) *Michael Sorich - Kei Pirate Operator (ep4) *Richard Cansino - Fred's Bodyguard B (ep6), Gakkie (ep8) *Steve Blum - Blue 2 (ep1), Kei Pirate with Sword (ep1) *Steve McGowan - Security Officer D (ep19), Security Officer F (ep19) *Steve Staley - Ctarl-Ctarl Operator (ep3) *Tom Wyner - Yakuta (ep8) *William Frederick Knight - Ctarl-Ctarl Governor (ep3) Credits Outlaw Star Episode 1 2000 Credits.PNG|Episode 1 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 2 2000 Credits.PNG|Episode 2 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 3 2000 Credits.PNG|Episode 3 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 4 2000 Credits.PNG|Episode 4 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 5 2000 Credits.PNG|Episode 5 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 6 2000 Credits.PNG|Episode 6 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 7 2000 Credits.PNG|Episode 7 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 8 2000 Credits.PNG|Episode 8 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 9 2000 Credits.PNG|Episode 9 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 10 2000 Credits.PNG|Episode 10 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 11 2000 Credits.PNG|Episode 11 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 12 2000 Credits.PNG|Episode 12 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 13 2000 Credits.PNG|Episode 13 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 14 2000 Credits.PNG|Episode 14 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 15 2000 Credits.PNG|Episode 15 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 16 2000 Credits.PNG|Episode 16 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 17 2000 Credits.PNG|Episode 17 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 18 2000 Credits.PNG|Episode 18 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 19 2001 Credits.PNG|Episode 19 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 20 2001 Credits.PNG|Episode 20 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 21 2001 Credits.PNG|Episode 21 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 22 2001 Credits.PNG|Episode 22 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 23 2001 Credits.PNG|Episode 23 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 24 2001 Credits.PNG|Episode 24 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 25 2001 Credits.PNG|Episode 25 Credits Outlaw Star Episode 26 2001 Credits.PNG|Episode 26 Credits Category:Anime Category:2000 Anime